Black Water
by Jay2658
Summary: Being in the KG is never easy especially when your boss is an asshole, how can one company lock down the underground? They can't. When those who are your enemies take you in, in your time of need. Is there anything you can do to repay them? Yeah fight back. How will a former guardsman fight back against those who scorned him? By any means necessary! Set a few years before Jak 2
1. Chapter 1 Rally The Guard

Rally The Guard.

**This is a real wild card story for me it's an idea I've had festering in my head for a while now and I just wanted to see what reception it will get, I loved Jak 2 and Jak 3, sadly I never played the original Jak game and as far as I'm aware the Jak's following Jak 3 were god awful although I did own Jak X which was just Mario cart gone mental, but I still loved the core few characters but I didn't know how my idea would work so here's some facts from the get go, this is a few years prior to Jak 2 so Jak and Daxter are not there yet and the Underground have been pushed back into the slums that is all I'm revealing for now I hope you enjoy it, please review and ask any questions you have either by PM or review ( god this is a long intro) but anyway I don't own the Jak Universe but I do own my characters.**

"The hail of gunfire that echoed with yet another purge of the slums, every day for the last three weeks you have tried to flush out the remnants of a broken resistance movement, daily they come through dislodge the insurgents with limited success almost like they are fighting an invisible enemy.

"A young soldier took up over watch on his Hellcat scanning all the roof tops trying to identify the targets but the problem with the slums is everyone looks the same the Underground truly is one of the most faceless enemies around and with every civilian the Krimson Guard kill just turn the whole area more hostile, it's becoming more of a tinder box than a district but still the Baron continuously orders the Guard to search every home and every person for Underground members but they dissolve into the population too easily.

"The Guardsmen are growing weary Sire and I fear they may even try to revolt," Erol told the Baron.

"They will never defy my orders or their families will pay for it," the Baron replied mercilessly, "tomorrow when your team enters the slums they are to shoot suspected Underground locations on sight no need to identify. Civilians need to be sent a message that it's more profitable to befriend me than to join those god forsaken Underground scum!"

"As you request Sire," Erol said as he cautiously backed away from the Baron, he walked through the Palace that the Baron had decided to make his residence in. Erol was always the Barons go to Guard he was loyal, tenacious and would carry out the Baron's will with ruthless efficiency, but with the repeated demoralisation in the slums the loyal disciple was becoming conflicted. As he made his way to his guard's staging area he noticed that they all seemed a bit low through what they were being told were their failings in the slums. No one spoke as they maintained their Hellcat Cruisers which were probably the safest method of transport around the slums as it was dangerous for lone patrols on foot as a result of the heightened tension in the area.

Erol coughed to get his men's attention, when everyone had stopped moving and was listening he began his speech, "The Honourable Baron Praxis has ordered that our unit be given the task of entering the slums for a final time," Erol paused for a moment as one of the Guards raised his hand, "Yes Private," Erol didn't know all his men by name he only knew or even associated with the officers not even the NCO's were given an audience with him.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong Sir but wasn't today meant to be the final entry into the slums?" The private spoke loudly and clearly, echoing the thoughts of every soldier around Erol.

"What is your name Private?"

"Private Ortz, B-Platoon, C-Company, Sir."

"Well Private, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and do as your ordered there are no rewards for insubordination in the Krimson Guard only punishment for such behaviour," Erol told him mercilessly, "Now where was I? Ah yes, We are going into the slums at noon tomorrow with the intention of dealing massive infrastructural damage to the Underground by destroying their known command centres, this will require us to venture deep into their territory but I am certain that we will accomplish the mission and drive the Underground out of this city for good. So rest up and prepare yourselves for a fight." Erol concluded his statement and retreated off to the Officers mess of the staging area, leaving his men to their own devices.

Private Ortz went back to fixing his Hellcat they took a lone sniper round during the mornings operation and were setting about fixing up the vehicle ready for the next morning's work, he had become an expert in dealing with the Hellcat, he knew every panel of it of by heart every bolt, every finely crafted piece of metal but his best known item on the vehicle was its dual cannons which if needed could bring a horrendous amount of fire down on the enemy, he had only used them once and it was his position in the Hellcat but he still knew everything about them including how to dismount them for cleaning, no one knew their Hellcat like Ortz.

"Hey Ortz, can you fit this gun sight on Hellcat 2543? I need it for this operation tomorrow, you know I can't shoot for shit," Lance Corpral Dugan asked Ortz from across the repair bay.

"Yeah give me one sec, I just need to fit this panel and then I'll be right over," he replied, "although a new sight won't stop you shooting like a blind man with Parkinson's," Ortz said jokingly. He quickly bolted the panel onto the Hellcat it fit like a glove, he then made his way over to Hellcat 2543 which looked like it was in pristine condition, Ortz took the sight off of Dugan and began to mount it onto the Hellcat's gun, the sight was holographic with a 3.4 times zoom for easier target identification.

"Wow that's a nifty little device Ortz who's is it?" Asked Sergeant Tork, Ortz' Hellcat commander.

"Dugan's, apparently he thinks a sight will make him more accurate," Ortz replied with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah like fuck it will," Tork said with a joke, he looked at Dugan who looked like he'd had enough joking for a day, "Look Dugan, I'll tell you what if we make it back tomorrow I will personally tell you that sight was a good idea, will that make you happy?" Tork told Dugan while offering him a cigarette.

"Yeah it will, does it come with a coupon for one free use of your mother? Cos' god she's smoking," Dugan replied almost bursting with laughter.

Tork sniggered while he lit both their cigarettes, while Ortz jumped down off the top of the Hellcat and moved back over to his Hellcat.

"So how's she doing now?" Asked Corporal Hutch, Ortz' driver.

"She's good now I've got her all fixed up," He answered while leaning up against it.

"Good, let's hope we don't take another sniper round tomorrow, you want something to eat?"

"Yeah I do, I haven't eaten since we got back I'm starving."

"Okay then you can cook!" Tork shouted at him, "Actually that makes it sound like you have a choice make it an order, then cook!"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I don't quite know how far I'm going to go with it but I'll just roll with it for the mean time so please feel free to review and ask questions I hope you enjoyed, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Cometh The Hour

Cometh The Hour.

**I just finished this new chapter I hope you enjoy it still don't quite know what I'm gonna do with this story yet but o well we'll see where it goes, I don't own jak and daxter but I do own my characters.**

Ortz walked over towards the cooking stove which had to be shared between the entire Company so it wasn't exactly sanitary the stove had engrained food within it made from the last three weeks rations, Ortz tried to scrape off as much as he could, which wasn't a lot. The entire Platoon had arrived to eat, the platoon was made up of four Hellcat crews who were formed to fight back against the Underground. Not every soldier was as experienced as Sergeant Tork, he was an old dog in the ways of fighting but he was also a useful dab hand around the camp, he was brilliant for bringing up the morale of the men. Ortz had begun to fill the pot with clean water by the time Tork and Dugan made their way over, Hutch had already made his ass comfortable on the makeshift seats that were around the stove, they were nothing more than a large Hellcat cannon ammo boxes which had been wrapped in linen to stop the aluminium box from freezing your ass off at night.

"So what are you guy's thinking will happen tomorrow?" Ortz asked while he placed the boil in the bag rations into the boiling water over the stove.

"Not a lot," Tork told him bluntly, "It's just like every other day we've spent in the slums where we go in don't shoot take some phantom rounds and we all get in tired and angry that we couldn't take out more of the Underground."

"Yeah but we have to be careful of civies in the slums," Ortz said politely.

"True but when the Underground can be any of the civies we pass in the Hellcat and they could just be dicking us that is what annoys me," Hutch voiced his opinion.

"Amen to that, brother," Dugun agreed, "so Serge you ever been on a deployment like this?"

"Not like this, never had such a large scale op inside the city walls," Tork began, "But around ten years ago a large force of bandits who'd been banished to the wastelands tried to mount an attack on Baron Praxis, at that time the old Commander of the guard, before the time of Erol, a brilliant soldier called Torn, mounted an attack straight into the bandit camp annihilating every bandit we found, but for Praxis that was not enough so he ordered Torn to kill off every bandit family aswell even if they were within the city, Torn being the honourable soldier he was refused this task and left the guard no one has heard of him since."

"And that's your largest operation?" Orts question.

"Yep, that's about it," Tork replied.

"So we are technically making guard history tomorrow?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah, that's about right let's just hope it's for the right reasons though," Tork told him ominously.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes while everyone was left alone with their thoughts, they had all been into enemy country before but never this far in. Although they had received light contact fairly shallow into enemy and going as deep as they would be the following day everyone had the thought on their mind that someone was going to be lost but who and how?

But as they all sat in silence Ortz took it upon himself to break the silence, "Dinner's ready children," he said jokingly as everyone was snapped out of their trance.

"Good I'm starving," Hutch said as he reached over to the pot to grab a boil bag to eat.

"Oh no you don't, Corporal!" Tork told him as he punched his way to the front to grab a bag.

"Oh you didn't just pull rank on me old man," Hutch replied with a smirk.

"Respect your elders bitch," Tork said as he moved back to his seat.

"Yeah but you're gonna die soon so therefore you feed the young and strong," Hutch said as he grabbed a bag from the pot and went back followed quickly by Dugun who had still not spoken since the silence had started.

"I may be old but I could still have your ass on the ground before you know what happened, Hutch," Tork said as he paused between taking gargantuan forkfuls of his stew.

"So Dugun what are your thoughts on my expert cooking?" Ortz asked Dugun as he sat in silence taking small spoonfuls of the Yakow Stew.

"Well if it improves the food either that cook or our food provider needs to change cause I'm sick of this shit food," He said with a grin.

"Nice to have you back with us Corporal," Tork said as he tossed him a ration packed chocolate bar.

"Good to be back!" He said as he unwrapped it and took a bite, "sorry I was out of it, over thinking."

"We all do it but then we move on together," Tork said assuming his experience role as Platoon Sergeant, Tork looked down at his watch and saw the time, "It's late we better hit the sack got a busy day tomorrow."

Ortz quickly gobbled down his stew, the hot liquid burnt as it slid down his throat he felt like he was eating his last meal but he savoured every mouthful, like a dog that didn't get fed, every gulp was like salvation from the dry dust of the slums. When he finished the foil package he folded it gently and placed it in a gash bag, the bag almost flew away as a gust of wind ripped across the camp.

The others were over by the Hellcats by the time Ortz had finally managed to get the bag in place, "Come on Ortz, no wonder you're the gunner you're too slow for anything else," Hutch told him from across the yard.

"Pipe down!" One of the Officers barked from his bunk.

"Yes Sir!" Tork responded whilst slapping Hutch across the head.

Ortz walked leisurely over to his Hellcat taking in the sights of the camp as he walked, aside from the Officers mess there was very little in the way of buildings on the site a few guard towers spaced at perfect intervals and fencing covering the perimeter of the camp, the armoury on the western flank was the only 'building' that the NCO's were allowed into and that was only to collect a pistol or an assault rifle. As he made it too his Hellcat Ortz sat down on the gravelly floor and looked up there were no clouds only stars overhead, Ortz remembered back to when his grandmother used to tell him about the precursors and their war against the dark makers, just stories but they brought joy to him as boy. He laid back against the ground which felt warm against his back, the sharper rocks were slightly uncomfortable but after so many days in the slums they didn't seem as important as they did at first, he closed his eyes and waited for the morning in wonder of what would happen.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I have a few ideas of what I'm going to do with it but we'll have to see how those pan out please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cometh The Men

Cometh the Men

**I thought I should actually put up a new chapter for this story it's been in the working for a while but it's finally done so here you go, as always I don't own the Jak series Naughty Dog had that honour. Feel free to review and say what you like and what you think you can be improved.**

"Guard! Stand at the ready!" An Officer bellowed from his tower, causing Ortz to shoot up in fright.

"Morning sleepy head," Tork said to him sarcastically while chucking him his body armour and helmet, "you should go over to the armoury and get your pistol before this place comes to life."

"Yeah I will," Ortz said as he began to put on his armour and walk over to the armoury.

"He can you try and get some grenades, you never know when those things will come in useful," Hutch asked him.

"Yeah I'll grab some," Ortz shouted in reply. As Ortz strolled over to the armoury he saw Erol getting on his zoomer, he then suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Dugan staring him in the face.

"He's obviously here to fight with us," He told Ortz while waiting in line for the armoury.

"Yeah I know but atleast now he's not in our way," Ortz said jokingly.

"Next!" A shout came from the armoury.

Ortz walked in scanned his dog tags and the soldier standing behind the bench gave him a standard issue pistol with three magazines, "Hey buddy could I get a couple of plasma grenades with that?" Ortz asked. The soldier looked at him disapprovingly but still he reached under the table and pulled out a box of grenades which Ortz took back to his crew.

"Holy shit they gave you the box?" Hutch said in shock.

"Yeah but that's only six grenades," Tork told him.

"But still we could light up a lot of Underground with those."

"Let's hope we don't have too," Tork told him sternly.

"I agree, the less shots we fire today, the faster we can get out of there," Ortz voiced himself.

"Can't a guy just be happy to play with his toys?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah you can be but don't forget you're the driver, I command this Hellcat," Tork told him putting him in his place.

"Guardsmen, five minutes till Zero Hour, get your gear ready!" The Officer from the tower shouted down to the men.

"Get your shit in gear boys!" Tork ordered as the men took up their positions on the Hellcats, Tork sat in the passenger seat while Ortz climbed up on the gun.

"Hey Ortz you forgot these!" Hutch told him while he threw two five hundred round ammo boxes up onto the roof of the Hellcat.

"A thousand rounds? This thing will go through that in thirty seconds if I have to open the taps," Ortz said in disbelief.

"Yeah well just make every round count if you have too," Tork told him as Hutch climbed into the driver seat.

"Fucking ridiculous," Ortz said to himself while he loaded the gun.

"What's the go word Sarge?" Hutch asked.

"Oh don't worry you'll know," Tork said almost laughing.

"Crew's up!" The Officer ordered.

"Wait for it," Tork told Hutch.

"Barrage of smoke on its way, TOT twelve seconds," The Officer shouted to the crews, the sound was barely audible over the sound of the ten Hellcats that made up their Company.

"Three-Two-One," Tork said aloud as the rounds came through the air and just as he reached one the smoke filled the air around the slums obscuring all vision. "Thermals on!" Tork ordered to the crew. Everyone pulled out their thermal goggles and used them to see through the smoke into the slums.

"Go go go!" The Officer ordered as the column roared into life, they filed out of the gate with Ortz' Hellcat at the forefront of the column.

Ortz scanned the roofs infront and all around the Hellcat every inch their flew forward was an inch further into unknown territory, Ortz saw the last of the column roll out of the gates of the base. "Last vehicle's clear!" Dugan said over the radio.

"Last vehicle's out and I already feel unnerved," Hutch said from his seat.

"I know what you mean Corporal, this is some intense shit!" Tork told him. Ortz still scanned the roofs for any sign of enemy or suspicious movement.

The radio suddenly began to crackle as Erol's voice came over the channel, "Remember gentlemen shoot on sight, we are here to send a message to the Underground, don't take prisoners."

"You heard the Commander, Private, those are your ROE, Shoot to kill and shoot accurately," Tork told him from the front seat.

"I don't like the sound of that Sarge!" Ortz told him.

"Yeah me neither, there are a lot of curious kids in the slums but our orders are clear," Tork replied in dismay.

"I'm not firing unless I'm getting shot at," Ortz told Tork bluntly.

"You have your orders soldier," Tork told him.

"Fuck orders these are people not meat," Ortz told him sternly.

"Alright simmer down private," Tork said as he scanned the roof tops, "Shoot if we take incoming I don't want dead innocents as much as you but we need to keep the Underground at bay."

"Yeah but killing civies will make way more problems than it solves," Hutch said while trying to keep the convoy on track through the overcrowded slums, the buildings were barely separated enough to fit the lumbering hellcat through the streets, the heat off its engine sent plumes of dust high into the sky there was no doubt that they were being observed, as the smoke from the barrage cleared, there was more sign of life on the streets below the hellcats, people moved around scuttling to stay out of the crimson guards' line of sight.

Ortz was left in his own world while the hellcat passed through the slums the streets wound on forever and the target was still a fair distance away, with every clang off of the steel roofs caused the sights on his gun to fixate. With all the activity the guard had been up to they were bound to attract attention. Eventually the convoy passed by the floating village, in more peaceful times it had been a hub for trade and commerce within the walls of haven, under Mar great things had been accomplished but now those days were over the only people left in the floating village were under strict supervision from the guard, tortured souls were all that remain, they were kept under a strict routine anyone who did not comply was swiftly and efficiently dealt with.

As the village disappeared from sight the growing concerns of observation ran through Ortz's mind like a fire, he kept hearing calls over radios but not crimson radios.

"They know we're here," Tork told us.

"No shit you seeing this dust cloud that we are riding up," Hutch said as the convoy entered what was absolutely unchartered territory for the guard no guardsman had ever come this close to the Undergrounds base camp.

"Stay frosty on that gun Ortz," Tork told him as he kept scanning.

"Yeah and keep you head on a swivel," Hutch added sarcastically.

"You just focus on driving and let me get our ass's outa the shit if it hits the fan," Ortz replied sarcastically.

"Shut it you two, this is no time for sarcasm, we're in bandit country now," Tork shouted sternly.

"Yes, Sarge," Ortz said as he returned his focus to scanning for targets.

As they began the final approach to the Underground headquarters Ortz kept his guard up and his sights bounced around the roof tops but with every spin of his vision his pulse jumped up, he kept feeling like someone had the hellcat well within their sights. The tension was not isolated to him but it was also with Tork and Hutch, everyone sat in silence as they rolled deeper into enemy territory the tension kept growing and growing.

The rolled through the final few streets towards the headquarters Ortz felt the tension grow to an unimaginable level, every turn felt like his last until he felt the air move past his head with a flash of light from a window.

"Contact!" Ortz shouted over the radio, as he started hammering the area with the hellcats main guns.

"Where from?" Tork asked.

"Ten o'clock twenty metres looked like a rifle round from that building," Ortz replied as he continued to fire five round bursts into the houses.

"That's not all I got fire incoming on our five!" Dungun yelled over the radio.

"Got fire from six through to eight aswell," Another gunner said over the radios.

"These fuckers are coming outa the wood work now!" Ortz shouted to Tork as he continued pounding anywhere that fired.

Below the hellcats the streets and alley's came to life sprouting men with guns ranging from ancient bullet firing rifles to military grade plasma rifles used by the guards themselves, everyone with a gun had come out to play with the guard, no one was spared from the tyranny of the guard and so no one was spared from the rebel's yell.

Every gun opened up on the convoy battering the hellcats with rounds decimating their pristine looks, every round seemed like it was finding it mark and the gun on top of the hellcat kept over heating as a round pierced its coolant pump so it was high and dry when it was really needed.

"Fuck we are really in the shit now," Hutch said as he tried to drive and fire his pistol from the driver's seat of the hellcat.

"Just keep firing Ortz and Hutch keep sus moving if we stop then we're dead!" Tork commanded as he fired his rifle into the crowded streets trying to pick out all hostile targets.

"the fucking gun keeps overheating I'm doing all I can," Ortz said as he fired off another burst as the gun overheated again, he scanned for his next targets but as he fixated on everyone on the roof top he spotted an anomaly, "Shit AA!" Ortz shouted as the rocket ripped through the right engine of the hellcat smashing it into the side of a building.

Ortz was thrown from the hellcat into the street below, the hellcat landed about ten metres from him, he could just see Hutch struggling from the driver's seat of the hellcat but then a few rounds from the Rebels put an end to his struggle, as he slumped down Ortz clambered to his feet and sprinted towards the hellcat, he could hear the engines of the other hellcats roar as they turned to leave the kill zone but as they did more rockets pounded into them knocking more out of the sky. But Ortz kept going towards his fallen comrades he climbed up to the driver's seat and saw Hutch's lifeless corpse, he then had to climb over it to get to Tork who was unconscious Ortz shook him awake and asked him for his rifle, Tork barely responded, so Ortz gathered up Tork's rifle and began shooting at anyone who came in close to the hellcat with a lethal volley of fire but the enemy fire kept drawing in on him and eventually a round hit him in the stomach below his armour and knocking him unconscious.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was pretty fun writing it, I don't know when I'll be putting up more as this is sort of the low priority story on my list but I will keep at it, please review and give feedback its much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 Damnation

Damnation

**I haven't published on this story in a while so I thought I should continue it I have had a mixed idea on where to take this story but I think I now have an idea of where I'm going, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review and suggest any improvements, I like the feedback. I don't own Jak and Daxter that's Naughty Dogs but I do own my characters.**

The darkened room which Ortz awoke to find himself in was a far cry from what he considered to be sanitary conditions but the single flood light seemed to make everything surrounding him darker. The black was like an impenetrable veil, cloaking all who remained inside it, as Ortz became more aware of his surroundings he realised that he was alone in the light tied to a little shitty chair that had been bolted to the floor. The floor was glistening with fresh blood, the red liquid shimmered as the light above him rocked as nearby explosions tore through the surroundings.

Ortz became very awake that he wasn't alone in the room that there was something else, something vindictive inside the room waiting to strike him as soon as it realised he was alive. He lifted his head to try and catch a glimpse of its eyes through the darkness. As he lifted his head and looked around, the sound of a chain being scrapped along a hard concrete floor became more than apparent, circling him but never exposing what was causing the sound.

"Who…" Ortz tried to call out but was met with a swift snarl of whatever was in the darkness, "Who's out there?!" Ortz cried out, just as he did a Lurker hound jumped from the darkness towards him only stopping when his chain, with was conveniently just a little too short for the thing to grab him, halted the creatures advance. It stood barking at Ortz, he could hear the chain becoming weaker as the creature was pulling on the links. The hound had a series of scars running across it's body riddled from years of a punishing regime where the Lurkers have been subjugated and enslaved by their human overlords. The creature seemed threatening but it was not under its oven impetus to attack him, the beasts collar had a series of blue rings surrounding it which looked like discharge plates, so the hound was receiving a large dose of electric current to keep it in line.

A door over behind Ortz suddenly smashed open, "Who the hell are you?" A male smoky voice asked from behind Ortz.

"Private Ortz, B-platoon, C-company, Krimson Guard," Ortz said in a hurry trying to get all his words out in a hurry.

"So this is what classifies as Krimson Guard these days?" The man asked, his voice sounded friendlier this time like he was taking pity on Ortz.

"Yeah it is, sir!" Ortz replied in sheer panic, not actually knowing what to say.

"Well that is pathetic," The man said walking around the room, he was sounding more and more unpredictable as he moved, his pacing was militarily precise each foot was carefully place and excellently timed. He moved right round to the front of Ortz only placing his lower legs and boots into the light, he had the hound heeled at his feet like it was a puppy. His dark blue trousers and boots seemed to be off coloured by the dirt and scum of the surrounding areas, "if you're so pathetic tell me why I shouldn't release this thing or my men on you? You're mission today killed a great number of our men, pushing us back into hiding so give me one good reason you shouldn't be used as a way for us to vent our stress!" the man demanded to Ortz.

Ortz kept his head up but he was shaking so badly he couldn't get his words out, "W-w-what are you g-g-g-gonna do with me?" Ortz asked trying to fight back his fear.

"Oh I dunno," The man said as he crouched down and grabbed the hound's collar unclipping the chain, and holding the beast by its collar, "Maybe I'll let this guy get very acquainted with you, if you catch my meaning."

Ortz didn't break away in his stare he kept his eyes fixated on where he thought the man's head would be. Ortz' head kept jumping around in frantic thought as he saw the man's arms the blue markings were very familiar, he couldn't help but think where he had seen them before.

"Well what do you think about that?" The man asked him calmly.

Ortz still didn't say a word he just tried to think of the tattoos, but then it hit him, "Y-y-y-you're Krimson guard!" Ortz outburst with.

"What would make you think that?" The man said as he took a step forward into the light exposing his stomach and lower arms still grasped onto the hound's collar.

"Your tattoos, they're the markings of the Krimson guard, I have the bare facial one but you must have been a high ranking officer, one who had a lifetime of servitude to the guard," Ortz explained calmly.

"Really? You've clearly been doing you're research on the guard, I was like that once, foolish really," He told Ortz openly.

"You're….. You're Torn!" Ortz sporadically came out with.

The man stepped forward into the light and exposed his tattooed face, he was a lot older than Ortz, he was around thirty where Ortz was merely nineteen. He was battle scarred and obviously liked to keep up with the fitness he had learned in the Guard. His features where chiselled, his face looked as cold as stone but he gave off an impression of a just man.

"Aren't you a bright one, no wonder the guard sent you on a suicide mission," Torn stood over Ortz with the hound still silent, as Torn opened his mouth about to say more the room was rocked by an explosion, "What the hell was that?" Torn shouted into the radio mounted on his shoulder.

"We're under attack sir! It's the guard they're using chemical shells to flush us out!" A woman shouted back down the radio her upper class accent seemed out of place working in this environment.

"Great!" Torn shouted as he moved back towards the door, "Don't move!" He ordered to Ortz as he left.

Ortz sat there as the hound cowered from the massive explosions that were rocking the building, when suddenly a massive explosion rocked the wall in front of Ortz blowing all the debris in and rolling in a thick green smoke. The chair that Ortz was sitting on was blown across the room and he was under the smoke, he gasped for air as the green gas burnt through his lungs. His vision was crippled and he could hardly breathe he struggled to break free of the bounds that kept him to the chair he tore through the guard gloves he had on and rolled out of the chair, choking on the floor he looked around frantically for the way out. He spotted the hound rasping on the floor, Ortz ran over to the dog and ripped off his collar and scooped him up running for the door that Torn had gone through, the door was locked shut. Ortz stepped back making sure to not breathe in the noxious fumes he smashed through the door to a frantic scene of people running around with masks trying to get them out to the surrounding populous.

"It's the prisoner," A man shouted as he drew his pistol.

"Don't shoot! We need all the hands we can get!" A small man in a gas mask shouted to him, "Get this on!" the man shouted chucking him a gas mask.

"What about one for him?" Ortz asked.

"Here take it just take, just get those masks out to the families who need them, if you're a man of the people you'll do it," The small man said.

Ortz ripped the masks over his own and then the face of the hound who seemed to be close to death. Then he grabbed a box of the gas masks and darted off into the streets of the slums which were almost totally shrouded in gas, every civilian he bumped into he gave them a gas mask and made them put it on, he barged into a small house there he could hear people banging on the inside. He found a family in there where a small child was coughing on the floor violently, Ortz gave everyone else a gas mask and put one on the child and scooped him up.

"Come with me!" Ortz ordered to the family.

"Okay we'll come! Who are you?" The man asked.

"No one, I'm just trying to do the right thing," He said as he took off up the street still handing out gas masks making his way back to where the small man was based. As he moved he couldn't see any fire coming from any direction so it wasn't a direct attack on the slums, more just a malicious way of getting people out of the slums.

He walked up the stairs to where the old man was carrying the child who was near limp in his hands, "Did you do it?" The old man asked.

"Yeah I handed out all the masks I had." Ortz told him.

"Good," he replied with a smile.

"Can you help this boy?" Ortz asked.

"Panacea! We've got another!" the small man called out.

"Shit!" A woman said as she ran over taking the boy from Ortz' hands.

"How can I help?" Ortz asked.

"Come with me then." She told him bluntly.

Ortz followed her down into a small room where there were a lot of sick and injured people.

"Holy fuck!" Ortz said to himself.

"Yeah welcome to hell, you still wanna help?" She asked him.

"In any way I can," Ortz replied while kneeling next to the boy.

"Grab that pump!" She told him.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter it took me a while to actually finish but anyway please feel free to review and past and feedback you have and how I could improve it **** until the next time . PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Newcomer

Newcomer

** New chapter for you to hopefully enjoy, I'm trying to not get side-tracked from my original plot line that I envisioned for this story although I have already gone way off the plot but I have come up with a few ways of getting back on track anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, as always I don't own Naughty Dogs masterpiece of Jak and Daxter but I do own my characters.**

Ortz grabbed the pump from across the table and held it firmly in his hands, the pumps glass cylinder had an array of rings around it, the surgical stainless steel piston glimmered in the flame lit light and the rubber pipe felt robust in his hands.

Panacea was still checking over the boy, the surrounding patients were receiving treatment from a few of the people in the room who were able, they all had the similar wounds, boils filled with yellow puss, burning lungs which were short on breath and spasms of their limbs.

Panacea looked up at Ortz with a grim look on her face, "I've gotta open up his lungs, their filled with fluid," She tried frantically to keep the boy breathing, "Right I'll open his mouth and you insert the pipe into the boys oesophagus, got it?"

"Yeah I got you," Ortz replied nervously, he had completed a basic first aid in the guard but nothing like this, "I'm ready when you are."

"On three," Panacea nodded to Ortz, "One… Two….. Three!" As three came out of Panacea's mouth she tore open the boys mouth and Ortz inserted the pipe as deep as he could get it into the oesophagus of the child, "Right now pull the piston…. Slowly."

Panacea held the boys head still as Ortz slowly pulled on the piston raising it up from the base of the glass cylinder, as the air was pumped out it became more difficult for Ortz to pull the piston but eventually a yellow liquid rose from the pipe, it was as thick as jelly. The boy struggled as the liquid was removed from his lungs.

"Easy, you're okay now," Panacea told him softly as his body shuddered as the last of the liquid was removed, "I think that's all of it, pull the pipe out gently, I think that he's had enough punishment for today," She said as she kept the boy steady with one hand and grabbed an oxygen mask with the other, while Ortz pulled the pipe from the boy and just as it got clear Panacea placed the mask over the boy's face. They both looked in fear for a few seconds until they saw in the inside of the mask fog up, "He's breathing," She said in relief, "You did good, I think that dog you saved is around here somewhere."

Ortz looked around the room trying to find the dog, he spotted it huddled up in the corner of the room, "Yeah there he is," Ortz said as he pointed out the direction of the dog.

"Okay well I'm gonna go see if I can determine what was in that gas attack and also that dog is female," She replied with a smile.

"Oops," Ortz replied, as he made his way over to the huddle of hound, "Hey, how you doing?" Ortz asked as he held out his hand to the motionless huddle, which came to life as he got closer, the creature leapt up to greet him, "How you been girl?" He asked to it as she rubbed herself up against his legs, he continued talking to her as she moved around his legs but suddenly she became scared and withdrawn. Ortz turned to see what she was looking at when he was struck by the butt of an old rifle and knocked to the floor, he turned to face who had knocked him and swung his fist knocking the man far enough away so that he could get back to his feet, Ortz sprang for the man leaping through the air landing a blow on the man forcing him to the floor, he then stole the man's rifle and aimed it directly at his face but as he did he heard the click and clacks of several guns around him chamber a round, "Awww crap."

"Get down prisoner!" A man shouted from behind Ortz.

"Yeah and give over your gun!" A higher pitch sounding man said from his left.

Ortz tossed his gun aside and aid on the floor, "Torn might give us a good mission if we return his prisoner," The first man said his voice sounding a lot simpler this time.

"Yeah he will, now grab him!" The second man ordered to the first.

"What the hell do you two idiots think you're doing?" Torn asked, from just outside the room.

"We….. We…. We were bring you back your prisoner….sir!" The Second man told Torn as he walked into the room.

"You drop him!" Torn ordered to the first man as he walked up to the second, "Do you honestly think that I didn't know where this man had gone to? He's done more work for us in the last hour than you two have done in the last few months."

The man dropped Ortz and they backed off towards the dog, Ortz clambered back to his feet and brushed himself down, the men moved closer to the dog that was now in a ball, curled up with fear. The smaller second man raised his foot like he was going to stamp on the dog, Ortz grabbed Torns gun from the holster on his leg and aimed the laser into the man's eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ortz told the man.

"Get out!" Torn exclaimed to the two men, causing them to run out of the room. He then turned to Ortz who was still clutching onto his pistol, Torn quickly swiped the pistol from his hand and holstered it. "So what do I do with you now?"

"I dunno you must have some idea or I wouldn't be standing here," Ortz replied nervously.

"Damn right," Torn replied aggressively, "I keep you around as long as you remain useful, so what do you know of the KG's plans for attacking the slums?" He demanded from Ortz pinning him to the wall.

"I don't know I'm just a private, I don't have access to that kind of information," Ortz hurried out in an almost incoherent fashion.

"Chill out," Torn told him, as he dropped him down, "I'm not gonna throw you back to the guard just yet you may still have some use."

As Torn told told him that Panacea came running over to Torn, "I just ran a few quick tests on the puss we've been extracting from these patients."

"And?" Torn asked intrigued.

"Well they all show signs of Ricin and some form of mustard poisoning," Panacea continued, "However there is some bad news."

"And what's that?" Torn asked sounding more disheartened now.

"They are all under the influence of some kind of nerve agent," She told him demoralised, "We don't know what it is we've never come up against this stuff."

"Shit!" Torn exclaimed as he looked around the room frantically, "Can't you give them the antidote for another serum and hope it works?"

"No!" Panacea shouted back looking like Torn had just killed someone, "If we administer the wrong antidote that will act like a poison to them it will kill them."

"I have an idea," Ortz butted into the conversation.

Torn looked at him with disgust, he then opened his mouth, "And what could you know about this?"

"When we left our garrison in the palace, I was given a small ampule which I was to use when commanded, it was apparently a countermeasure to a new weapon the guard were trying to flush out the underground," Ortz answered.

"Where is it?" Panacea asked in excitement.

"It's in here….." Ortz said as he reached up to his chest but as he patted in he realised he didn't have his body armour on, "Where's my armour?" He demanded to Torn.

"Come with me," Torn told him as he took off running into the armoury in the lower levels of the building, "It should be on the table in here."

Ortz burst into the room and pulled his scorched armour from the table and placed his chest protector and shoulder guards on, he already had his crimson red trousers on, although they were showing the signs of the battle and what had happened to him.

"Is it in there?" Torn asked concerned.

Ortz ripped open the chest compartment pulling out several magazines of ammunition for his pistol and a few scraps of paper with writing etched on them, finally after digging through it he pulled out a small black unassuming box, he tore it open and inside was a gleaming plastic and metal ampule filled with a colourless liquid.

"Yeah I got it," he replied, as the two of them took off back down the hall towards the medical room.

"Did you get it?" Panacea asked in anticipation.

Ortz showed her the small ampule, a grin grew across her face. "But this isn't going to treat everyone," Ortz informed her dampening her hope but it was a starting point, "I have an idea though." Ortz went on to explain, "Panacea do you have a sample vial I can put some of this in?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll go grab it," Panacea said as she rushed over to the cabinet in the corner, she pulled open a draw with a lot of vigour, you could hear the shaking of the glass as the draw shuddered to a halt, Panacea reached in a pulled out a small glass stopped tube and handed it to Ortz. "So what's the plan?" She went on to ask.

"That boy I came in with, he doesn't require the whole dose so I figured I give him enough but then I transfer the remainder to this tube so you can analyse it and find out how to make it," Ortz explained but as he did the look on Panacea's face dropped.

"You can't use this kid as a means for testing whether this is the right antidote!" She exclaimed at him.

"I'm ninety eight per cent sure it is the right one," Ortz tried to rectify his choice of plan.

"You can't be sure we don't know if this will kill him," Panacea told him.

Ortz ignored her as he made his way over to the boy and his family, with the ampule and the tube, "Excuse me ma'am," He said softly to get the mother's attention, "I think I have a way to save your son's life." He continued.

"Yes, what is it?" His mother got out through her sobs.

"It's this, now this could save your son but it's untested which means it could also kill him," Ortz explained to the woman as she looked deep into his eyes, "he will die if he doesn't receive treatment soon."

"You're asking me to decide my son's fate?" The woman asked in tears.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry," Ortz replied in shame.

She looked deeply at him, "You are a good man she told him, I can see it in your eyes, please help him, give him the shot if it doesn't work atleast he will not be in pain."

Ortz got down next to the boy and grabbed his wrist, checking his pulse he rotated the boys wrist, he slapped his wrist to try and get his veins to appear, "his pulse is very weak," Ortz told his mother, but as the veins on his wrist became visible Ortz carefully jabbed the needle into the boy's arm, carefully squeezing half of the ampule into the boy's arm, he then removed the needle and syringed the rest of the liquid into the sample vial. He then checked the boy's pulse and couldn't feel anything, Ortz lowered his head in shame that he had just killed a child. But suddenly the boy lurched up and coughed, Ortz jumped back with surprise, but quickly regained himself and checked his pulse.

"He's got a pulse, he's there!" Ortz exclaimed as Panacea came over and swiped the vial from Ortz.

"You continue to amaze me newcomer," Panacea told him as she scampered off with the tube, and once again the mother burst into tears.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was fun writing it I will try and update ASAP but for now please review and tell me how I can improve the story ****.**


	6. Chapter 6 Akula

Akula

**It's been a very long time since I've posted a chapter on any of my stories but I have at last finished this one atleast I hope you enjoy it, it took long enough to write. But anyway as always I don't own the Jak and Daxter universe but I do own Ortz. Hope you enjoy it please feel free to review and tell me what you think and how I can improve.**

As Ortz became familiar with the surroundings he found himself in, he started to relax as the people whom he found himself in the company of became used to his presence. But they all knew that he was Krimson Guard, when Torn walked through the door and into the room everyone stood up at attention; Ortz looked around at everyone and then stood up as well. As Torn walked across the room he told everyone to go back as they were, and so they all went back to sitting around as they were. Torn made his way over to Ortz, who was still standing awkwardly at the edge of the room. As Torn approached, Ortz could feel his pulse racing as Torn closed in. Torn stopped a few inches away from Ortz, Torn did not look happy, he grabbed Ortz and forced him up against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Torn said as he held Ortz tightly up against the wall, Ortz stumbled on giving him a response, "Well I'll give you something to do, take your sorry fucking ass with me." Torn ordered to him, as he led him into a back corridor and checked to see if they were followed. A poorly lit metal door, the dim red light above the door looked awfully menacing, Torn opened the door and grabbed Ortz by the scruff of his neck but suddenly a small hand stopped Torn and he released Ortz.

"The façade is up Torn, you can drop it now," A voice said as the room became illuminated by a bright central light, the voice belonged to a small man, who had a log through his green afroed hair, his clothes looked very old fashioned as his red waist coat and green shorts showed off his knobbly knees, as Ortz's gazer got lower he noticed that the man was wearing platformed sandals meaning he was actually shorter than he appeared. When Ortz looked back up he noticed the moustache and goatee, he recognised the man from when he escaped the interrogation room. "I am The Shadow, I hope Torn's act didn't shake you up too much."

"I've had worse, he's just a pussy cat underneath all those tattoos," Ortz replied as he sarcastically smiled at Torn.

"Yeah right," Torn told him as he took out his knife and started to sharpen it.

"You did a good job earlier and Torn tells me you saved a child's life down stairs, good work but we need you to do more for us," The Shadow told Ortz.

"What do I have to do?" Ortz asked the Shadow.

The Shadow chuckled as he looked over to Torn, "If we had more like him and you we would have won this war yesterday," Then he turned back to Ortz, "Now this mission is by no means compulsory but if you succeed it will greatly improve your own standing within the Underground also you will earn our respect."

"I guess I won't find out the objective unless I accept?" Ortz asked as he attempted to look uninterested in the mission.

"We can't have the objective of this mission to get out before it is completed, in case the window closes," Torn told him as he laid his knife on the table, "So you in?"

"Damn right I am," Ortz replied with a massive ear to ear grin.

"Good," The Shadow told him as he laid a big roll of paper on the table, as he slowly unfolded it Ortz could see the photos and a map of heaven city harbour. Once it was fully unfolded the paper had a lot of writing on it along with the schematics of a submarine.

"Operation Akula?" Ortz read off the paper.

"Yes, it's an ancient word it means shark, but that is also the name of the new submarine that the Baron have moved into the harbour a few days ago, we need to know what its purpose is in haven city," The Shadow told him.

"Where did you get this information?" Ortz asked.

"From a source close to the Baron," Torn told Ortz as he made his way over to the table.

"Well that was unexpected," Ortz replied in slight shock.

"Anyway, we need you to help Torn get into the submarine once you're both inside you'll be heading towards the torpedo holding area as we don't know what you'll actually come up against we are giving you some explosives and some large bags so if you find something that the baron doesn't need you can sink the thing and if you find something we could use, medical supplies or more of that antidote, you will take it," The Shadow told Ortz as he made his way over to a large cabinet in the corner of the room. As he pulled it open the metal from within the cupboard gleamed in the light, the shadow pulled out a pistol with a suppressor and a small mod-gun. He put the guns on the table and then turned to Ortz. "Take these and go with Torn he will fill you in on where you will be going," The Shadow told Ortz.

Ortz grabbed the weapons and left the room following Torn closely. Torn suddenly stopped as they neared the room Torn had first dragged Ortz, Torn then reached up to a small hatch on the ceiling of the corridor, as it swung open a metal ladder crashed into the concrete floor. As it rested and the dust settled, Torn climbed the ladder and Ortz followed him just as he reached the top he hauled the ladder and hatch up while Torn pulled the cover off of another hatch. As he turned to look at Torn he was already heading down the hatch into the darkness. Ortz scurried across the roof towards the hatch where Torn was descending down into the depths of the city. The sky over their heads had started to turn dark and the stars lit up the evening sky as Thālith al Naʽāmāt set in the evening sky.

Thālith al Naʽāmāt was a massive star by comparison to the ones that surrounded it, the five planets in its orbit were not anything spectacular in comparison to planets observed near to the other stars within the see able universe. The precursors were said to have arose from the core of the star, within the fires they were said to have controlled the system and the universe.

As Ortz clambered into the depth of the tunnel and shut the hatch above plunging them both into complete darkness, as Ortz stepped off the ladder what seemed to be at least twenty feet below the surface. As he turned to face where he thought Torn was standing a flash of light pierced his vision nearly blinding him. Torns voice echoed out of the darkness, "Take this flashlight you'll need it," He told Ortz as he passed a flashlight, Ortz turned it on and looked around the tunnel that he found himself in.

The tunnel was in fact a sewer and Ortz was pretty much on the edge of the water that ran straight through the tunnel, "Oh shit!" Ortz shouted as he realised that he was mere inches from really being in the shit.

"Stop whining, we have to move fast so we can ID this sub, also keep your gun up there's some nasty things down here," Torn replied sternly as he walked carefully down the tunnel. Ortz stated to take tentative steps down the tunnel with the mod-gun raised. The red barrel and receiver showed off that it was in shotgun mode. As the two proceeded through the tunnels the scurrying of creatures could be heard through the tunnels, Ortz and Torn's flashlights kept bouncing around the tunnel looking for incoming creatures. As they walked they could feel the creatures breathing on them but still not knowing where they were. The light bounced around the tunnel and the glint of eyes could be seen through the darkness. Just as Ortz spotted a set of eyes staring directly at him the creature jumped at him, he shouted but as he did Torn threw a Janbiya at the creature. The Janbiya lodged into the creature's skull and Ortz removed it.

"Give that here," Torn ordered as he made his way back to Ortz, Ortz gave him the Janbiya back, "Take this," Torn told him as he removed a sheathed Barong machete from his back and gave it to Ortz, "Now stick close." Torn ordered as he made his way forward again, Ortz stayed three steps behind him.

As they proceeded down the tunnel towards the harbour the creatures backed off their eyes were no longer visible in the light of the flashlights. The echoes of nearby traffic could be heard near to the tunnel. Ortz lowered his flashlight as he heard the sound of the engines propelling the vehicles through the air, "You hear that?" Ortz asked Torn.

"Yeah we're close to the end, let's move," He replied as he broke into a sprint in the direction the noise was coming from, Ortz stayed as close as possible. Not long after they started running they could see a light in the distance, "There's the exit," As they neared the light Torn stuck to one of the walls and Ortz moved to the other. They both edged out into the open air, as Ortz breathed in taking in the fresh air he noticed that the area surrounding the harbour was thick with vehicles the zoomers and flyers. Their engines filled the air with a haze which meant they on the ground were very difficult to see.

As they looked around they couldn't see any sign of Krimson guard activity atleast none more than usual a few Hellcats and a couple of Krimson Zoomers but asides from that it was pretty normal, Torn looked over to Ortz and called him over. Ortz sprinted the short distance to Torn as he opened the bag on his back, he chucked Ortz a large brown cloak to put over his armour and weapons, and Torn did the same with a second one. The two emerged from the tunnel and made their way up onto a street lined with civilians they made their way through the crowds of people, Torn kept making his way towards the edge of the street which was lined with shops and bars. After a few minutes of walking Torn darted into a bar on the edge of the street, Ortz stood and looked at the exterior of the building it had a large hip hog statue above the porch and the sign read the hip hog saloon. As Ortz stood he spotted Torn was standing at the entrance to the bar looking at him. Ortz quickly scurried inside the bar.

As they entered Torn pointed towards a booth at the edge of the room, Ortz moved over to the booth and sat down while Torn walked up to the blonde bar maid. She had platinum blonde hair she obviously looked after herself as she looked like the perfect cover girl bimbo who couldn't tell between a whiskey and bourbon, but she was eye candy. Ortz looked on not knowing what the conversation the two were having was about until she gestured over to him and Torn looked at him with a scowl. The bar maid passed Torn a set of whiskey glasses and they continued to talk.

As soon as a massive man entered the bar however the conversation stopped his frame was massive he stood atleast six feet four inches tall tall compared to Ortz at five nine and Torn at five ten he was an animal. He was draped in metal armour and carried a long pole rifle over his back. He then thundered towards the bar but the blonde filled up the whiskey glasses and Torn went to sit with Ortz.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Ortz told Torn sarcastically.

"Shut up," He replied as he leaned over the table, "She is one of our best informants; she just told me that the locals don't even know the submarine is down there no stories."

"So is under the water?" Ortz asked.

"Yeah pretty much, that may complicate our job a bit," Torn told him, "But Tess' new boss can get us what we need to succeed in this operation."

"You mean explosives?" Ortz asked.

"If you want to call it that," Torn told him. Torn kept his eye on the large framed man as he flirted at the bar with the blonde, he downed his drink and made his way up a set of wooden stairs, the two could hear the man talking to another man nothing could actually be made out over the noise of the bar but they were definitely discussing intently.

After a few minutes the large man came down the stairs Ortz was fixated at swishing his half-drunk whiskey around it's glass, the man came and sat right next to Ortz but Ortz didn't look up. His training in the guard he had resisted intimidation. The large man said nothing but just put a package on the table and snatched Ortz drink from his hands and drank it, slamming the glass back on the table.

"I hadn't finished that," Ortz told him.

"So!" The man shouted back.

"You like living dangerously don't you?" Ortz told him as the large man walked off.

"You've got balls kid," The man said as he walked off back to the bar.

Ortz looked across to Torn who was rummaging in the package, "he's right you do have balls, but we have what we need now. I'll get hold of HQ. You go and take the glasses back to the bar."

Ortz scooped up his glass and Torn's, he walked up to the bar maid and placed both glasses on the bar. The maid smiled at him and said, "Good luck."

Ortz smiled back, "I think we'll need it."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter as always please feel free to review and tell me what you thought, I will try and post more frequently on this and my other stories but until next time….. PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Down the Hatch

Down the Hatch

As Torn and Ortz left the Saloon, Ortz looked around the harbour looking for any sign of the submarine. Ortz followed Torn through the crowds again waiting to see where he would go, as Torn moved unpredictably through the streets Ortz kept seeing more and more KG but he wouldn't take his path off following Torn. Torn turned down an alley way just opposite the jetty that stretched the width of the harbour. Ortz darted after him but as he made it around the corner he spotted Torn take out a KG officer and then quietly kill three other KG soldiers. Ortz scrambled to pull out his suppressed pistol but couldn't as Torn pulled his hand away from the holster.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked Ortz as he turned from him and scouted for more troops. Torn took the radio off the KG officer and moved up onto the room overlooking the harbour, Ortz moved up to join him. Torn was on his belly using binoculars to look down at the harbour, as he scanned the area he gave Ortz the radio. "Listen to the voice chatter and see if it gives us any way to get in."

Ortz simply didn't respond he just got down next to Torn and listened in on the radio chatter. The radio was alive obviously Torn had information on who these men were but Ortz tried to only think about the job at hand while he listened in close to the radio. He tried to pick out important officers and high ranking city officials. As he listened in he picked out a particular voice one which had become very prominent in Haven City, Lord Veger. He was a tall aristocratic man who was extremely elitist and often condemned innocent men due to their class, so he was as close to the Baron as possible without going sphintic.

Torn quickly looked over to Ortz, "Get that signal on their channel, now!" He ordered as he looked frantically around for Veger.

Ortz twisted the plastic switch trying to tune into the radio channel Veger was using, "Got it!" Order almost shouted in excitement.

"How long do I have to hide your activities from the committee," Veger said over the radio.

"What activities?" A second voice echoed down the radio.

"Right," Veger replied, "I need to know how long the harbour needs to be blockaded the committee is becoming distrustful."

"Then they should take up their matters with the good baron," The second voice told Veger.

"Shit that's Commander Erol!" Ortz told Torn frantically.

"Shut it, I know!" Torn hushed him again.

"They're distrustful not suicidal!" Veger did not sound pleased.

"Then they shouldn't complain," Erol signed off the radio.

"Well that told us nothing," Ortz told Torn as Torn scouted the harbour for either of the two men.

Torn didn't reply he just skimmed the area looking for Erol. As Ortz moved up next to him Torn suddenly jumped into action, he began scribbling down something on a small paper pad. "I got you," Torn said to himself as he took to radio off Ortz. I need to call this in, Ortz nodded in reply, "Senka, razorvannyy, HVT in diapzon," Torn whispered into the radio.

"What language do you communicate in?" Ortz asked Torn.

"An ancient language spoken before our kind," He replied.

"How did you find it?" Ortz asked awe.

Just as Torn was about to get himself in too deep the radio buzzed into life, "You have the go ahead," The shadow's voice rang through the airways.

"Let's move then," Torn told him while they moved down from the roof towards the harbour. Once again they moved through the streets towards the harbour, Ortz stuck on Torn's ass this time though, Torn was on a mission in the way he walked direct to the point. They moved down towards the water edge, the KG were on high patrol now after the radio chatter. They kept a close eye on anyone near the water's edge, they closed in on Ortz and Torn but as the came to within reach the two of them slipped back into the crowd. Torn kept one eye on the patrols as he moved waiting for the right time to break free. Ortz tried to keep on Torn's level but he couldn't measure the atmospherics as much he couldn't predict the KG patrols, couldn't run around the harbour without ever raising attention.

Torn turned to see if Ortz was still behind him, he smirked as he saw the worried face on Ortz. He slowly made his way back to the sewer where Ortz and Torn made their way up onto the sidewalk, as they approached the entrance Torn hopped down into the mud and Ortz quickly jumped after him. When he hit the mud Torn pulled him over to the edge of the sidewalk.

"There's a lot of heat around here," Ortz told Torn as they waited in the mud.

"Well there's the most advanced warship on the planet waiting about a hundred yards from here," Torn told him.

"Yeah they don't know what they're guarding though," Ortz told Torn with a smirk as Torn moved towards the water, the mud was so thick it made it hard to move through but as the two entered the water the mud became the least of their issues.

KG hellcats flew all around they had to dive down to depths, the water became so murky just a few inches below the surface that when Ortz looked up the light from the suns were green. Ortz ran on instinct following Torn as he disappeared just a few feet from him. They swam for only a few minutes at the most but slowly the massive submarine came into view, the black hull had a set of hatches on the exterior.

Torn moved in on the most rearward hatch on the sub, he tried to pull it open but he couldn't so he gestured to get Ortz over. Ortz swam towards him, they were both on the edge of their lung capacity but even between them they couldn't pull the hatch open. Ortz put his feet on the sub and pulled with the last of his strength and the hatch moved slightly, the rush of the water pulled Torn in forcing the air from his lungs. As the hatch opened slowly Torn floated down into the blackness, Ortz dived down to rescue him but as he grabbed him, his vision had started to go dark. With Ortz on the last of his tolerance he pushed back to the hatch stuffing Ortz and Torn into the small space between the two hatches. Ortz closed the first behind him and smashed through into the interior of the submarine.

Ortz forced the clean air into his lungs, coughing up water and algae. Torn's body laid on the deck of the sub, Ortz smashed his fist against his chest causing Torn to jolt up as air rushed back into his lungs. Torn rolled over and started coughing profusely coughing up the same water algae cocktail Ortz had.

They both looked at each other know that getting into the sub was the easy part, Torn climbed to his feet and pulled out his pistol. Ortz followed suit with his pistol draw.

"we'll go in quiet at first," Torn as he started to turn the wheel on the door, "Once we find out what's in the cargo bay, then we go loud." Ortz nodded as they moved through the opened door. The entered the galley of the ship where at least ten cooks were preparing the meals for the crew of the sub. Torn waved Ortz to lower down and they would sneak through the room, they listened into the conversations the cooks were having.

"Go down to the hold and get some more ginger, will you Able," One cook told another.

"Yes, Chief," The young sailor replied as he moved down into the hold, Torn and Ortz moved silently behind the sailor. When they arrived in the food hold they noticed a couple of guards on the door to the next room, they were armed with Vulcan assault rifles. Torn and Ortz moved around to either side of the men and raised their pistols. As the young cook made his way back up to the galley Torn and Ortz fired on the guards and they dropped down dead.

Ortz moved over to the dead guard, pulled the pass key from around his neck and jammed it in the door of the hold. The door opened and the two men entered but when they did they noticed there was a heavy amount of guard inside the hold. As they moved up to the cargo Ortz pulled off the covering on the cargo, they had nothing conclusive on them, besides a skull and cross bones along with some writing on it 'новичок' (Newcomer).

"What the hell does that mean?" Torn asked.

"Bad!" Ortz said as he jammed a needle into the barrel and extracted a syringe of the gas, "Put your mask on," Ortz told Torn as he placed his own mask over his face, as Torn placed his mask on Ortz pulled the needle from the barrel and stoppered the syringe. As the gas leaked into the room Torn readied the explosives with a timer.

"We have ten minutes to get out," Torn told Ortz as they synchronised their watches.

"We need to move then," Ortz replied as he raised his mod gun.

As Ortz stood up he shot one of the barrels of the gas, as he did all of the KG in the room ducked down and placed their masks on and then raised the alarm. Torn and Ortz sprinted back to the galley but the cooks had their rifles prepped and hey opened fire on the two men as they made their way up, Ortz blasted a few shot in towards them while Torn ran across to the other side of theroom and then covered Ortz to do the same.

As Ortz entered the exit room to the hatches, Torn pulled one open while Ortz locked the door to the galley. The two men pushed up the second hatch and water flooded the room. They then tried to move towards the hatch but it was so thick with algae they couldn't see it. Eventually after a few minutes of taping they found the hatch and were released into the harbour. They started swimming for their lives and eventually they made the surface but they knew that they still weren't safe as they made their way to the sewer that they entered the harbour from they checked their watches, one minute. They swam as fast as they possibly could and just as they made land the harbour erupted like a volcano of water, showering everyone in water.

The two men however didn't seem to care they just faded into the sewer without a trace.


End file.
